Deception 2: The Rise of Dark Sonic
by The Chuckinator
Summary: A week has passed since Shadow, Chris and Amy went to Dr. Eggman's base looking for a cure for Sonic, who had turned evil after Eggman did a little experiment on him. But the cure didn't work, and Sonic is once again evil. Now, Sonic is planning something that could bring about the end of planet Earth.
1. Looking for Sonic

Deception 2: The Rise of Dark Sonic

Written by TheChuckinator

Chapter 1: Looking for Sonic

A black blur of speed raced through the city, running towards a house of the outskirts of town. It skidded to a halt and stopped, revealing itself to be Shadow the Hedgehog. He clenched his fist in anger and walked inside his house, sat down on the couch and groaned. A week had passed since he, Chris, Amy and Silver had gone to Dr. Eggman's base looking for a cure for Sonic, who had turned evil after Eggman did a little experiment on him. The cure didn't work, however, and Sonic was once again evil.

Shadow looked up when he saw Amy and Chris walk in the living room, looking at him in confusion.

"Where were you?" Chris asked.

"I was looking for Sonic," he said. "He's somewhere in the city wrecking havoc again. I have to stop him."

"That's not going to be easy," Amy said. "Remember a few weeks ago when we faced him? He killed Tails, Knuckles and Silver! He could be out there right now plotting something."

Shadow sighed. "He very well could be. I'll keep looking for him; if I see anything, I'll let you know."

Amy sighed and walked out of the room, her head hung low. Chris looked at Shadow. "What's with her?"

"She's depressed; I don't know why. It could be because of Sonic. Anyway, Sonic will come out of hiding sooner or later. If he doesn't, we'll go looking for him."

"Has GUN tried to stop him?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes, but all attempts have failed. Every time they encounter Sonic, he kills them all. It's like he has no remorse for the things he's doing." He got to his feet and paced the room, thinking. "When we attempted to cure him, he said that he wanted to destroy Earth. Do you think that he could actually do that?"

Chris sighed. "I don't know; it might be possible. He's become extremely powerful ever since he became evil. One thing is for sure, he's not a hero anymore."

Shadow looked at Chris with a grave expression on his face. He said nothing, but looked out the window to see the ruined city of Station Square, knowing that Sonic was out there ready to make his next move.


	2. Wrecking Havoc

Chapter 2: Wrecking Havoc

Deep inside Eggman's former base, a black hedgehog stood looking at all the equipment in the lab. Sonic grinned evilly, knowing that he could use these for his new evil plan. He growled angrily and punched the wall, breaking it.

"Shadow should have never taken the Chaos Emeralds; I need those to complete my plans! No matter; I'll take them eventually. No doubt G.U.N will keep looking for me, but I can't lay low forever. I think it's time to cause some mayhem upon the unsuspecting city. I've nearly destroyed Station Square anyway."

He let out an evil laugh as he sped out of the building and into the city, ready to cause more havoc. Unbenounced to him, two red eyes gleamed out from a hiding place near the base. Shadow walked out into the street, watching as the evil hedgehog ran towards his destination.

"I've finally found him," Shadow said, and ran after Sonic, eager to confront him once again.

* * *

Sonic stopped in Station Square and saw some people walking around. He laughed and immediately raised his hands, sending a huge blast of energy towards them. The humans screamed as the blast engulfed them instantly and exploded. When it faded, no one could be seen. Sonic immediately sent more dark energy balls into buildings, shattering them upon impact. Smoke and fires started, sending buildings toppling to the ground. Sonic grinned and hovered in the air, surveying the damage. He chuckled and formed massive amounts of power around him, causing his dark aura to increase. A ripple of energy surrounded him and then rippled outwards, sending shock waves across the city. The explosion was so massive it caused buildings to disintegrate and vanish instantly.

Sonic landed and looked around, surveying the damage. He chuckled and the laughed maniacally. Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground as Shadow the Hedgehog slammed his feet into Sonic's back. Sonic got up and looked at Shadow, an expression of anger forming on his face.

"So, decided to face me once again? You should know by now that it is pointless to defeat me! I have become stronger than you now."

Shadow said nothing and brought his fist down into Sonic's chest. The evil hedgehog flinched a little but stood his ground. Suddenly in a flash, Sonic ran up to Shadow and kicked him so hard that Shadow doubled over in pain. Shadow staggered to his feet and yelled, throwing another punch but Sonic blocked it in his hand and twisted Shadow's arm violently. The black hedgehog screamed in pain as he heard bones crack and fell to his knees in agony, clutching his arm.

"You...you broke my arm!" Shadow hissed.

Sonic walked up to him. "Have you had enough? Or do you want to continue this fight?"

Shadow growled and got to his feet, breathing hard. "You may have won this time...but I will defeat you one day!"

"I don't think so," Sonic told him. "You see, I've come up with a plan so foolproof that you and your friends will never be able to stop me."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out in time, faker. You'll never see it coming."

Sonic sped off, leaving Shadow in a state of confusion. Shadow stared after him for a few minutes then got up and skated off to his house, wondering what he was going to tell the others.


	3. A Visitor From the Future

Chapter 3: A Visitor From the Future  


The door flung open as Shadow ran inside his house and sat down on the couch, clutching his arm. Amy and Chris walked into the living room, and gasped when they saw him.

"Shadow...what happened?" Chris asked.

"I found Sonic, and we fought. He was so strong, I couldn't win. Sonic also broke my arm!"

Chris walked up and touched Shadow's arm but when he did, Shadow let out a scream of pain. Chris instantly drew his hand back, looking at Shadow in sympathy. He sighed and sat down beside the hedgehog. Shadow looked at his friend and sighed.

"When Sonic and I were fighting, he said something about a plan he came up with. I'm not sure what it is exactly but according to Sonic, it's so foolproof that we will never be able to stop him."

Amy looked concerned. "Does it involve the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Most likely it does." Shadow said. He stood up, walked over to a closet and pulled it open. Inside the closet were the seven Chaos Emeralds, along with the Master Emerald. Shadow looked at the Chaos Emeralds and then closed the closet door, turning around to look at Chris and Amy.

"He must never get these emeralds," he said. "If he does, he'll use them for his plans and the entire world will be in danger. We cannot allow that to happen."

"Does he even know where they are?" Amy asked.

Shadow shrugged. "I'm not sure. He could be looking for them as we speak." He sat down on the couch again, massaging his arm. Chris noticed this and grimaced.

"You should go to the doctor and get a cast on that," he suggested.

"It'll heal on its own. Might take a few days, though."

Chris nodded and walked out of the living room to grab a snack from the kitchen. Shadow yawned and was about to rest when a bright light shone in the room. The light brightened and then faded. Shadow blinked and gasped in astonishment when a purple cat appeared, holding two emeralds. They looked like Chaos Emeralds except they were square instead of diamond.

The cat looked around and saw Shadow. The hedgehog got to his feet and narrowed his eyes, looking at the cat.

"Who are you?" he asked sternly.

"My name is Blaze," the cat said. "I am from the future, and I bring important news."


	4. Contacts

Chapter 4: Contacts  


"What do you mean, you're from the future?" Shadow asked.

Blaze sighed and held up the two emeralds she was holding. "These two Sol Emeralds allow me to travel through time. I have come to the past to warn you about Sonic. I know what he has done, and what he will do if he is not stopped."

Shadow glared at Blaze. "What does Sonic have to do with this?" he asked, still skeptical. "And what are Sol Emeralds?"

"I will answer your questions in time. In response to your first question, Sonic has everything to do with this. In the future, he has destroyed everything on Earth. I have come to prevent that calamity, but I need your help."

"Of course," Shadow said. "We've been trying to stop Sonic too but it's hasn't gone well. Some of our friends have been killed including Tails, Knuckles and Silver. We foiled his last plot but it seems he's come up with a new one. Since you're from the future, do you know anything about that?"

Blaze shook her head. "I do not know what his plan is now; we must be cautious. What did he say to you when you fought him?"

Shadow shrugged and turned his back to her, opening the closet where the Chaos Emeralds were stored. Blaze looked at them and then at her own emeralds. She looked back at Shadow, her expression grim.

"The emeralds that I have are known as the Sol Emeralds and are as powerful as the Chaos Emeralds. They have almost the same powers, except that they revolve around fire. I have all seven with me. If Sonic gets a hold on these as well as the Chaos Emeralds, the entire world could be in danger. We must find out Sonic's plan before it is too late!"

"I can call Rouge and see if she knows anything; she works for GUN. Maybe she knows what's going on. I know that GUN has been trying to capture Sonic but, like us, they've been failing also."

Blaze thought about this and then nodded. "Very well; contact your friend. If you're right, we may have a lead."

Shadow said nothing as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He took a deep breath and started dialing Rouge's number. Little did he know that two red eyes were watching him and Blaze outside the window. They blinked, and then vanished.

* * *

Rouge the Bat was in the middle of eating dinner when she heard the phone ring. She sighed and picked it up, holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Rouge, it's Shadow. I just want to know if you and GUN have any information about Sonic the Hedgehog."

The bat frowned. "I'm afraid we haven't been able to catch him, if that's what..."

"No, I don't want to hear if you've caught him or not," Shadow said over the phone. "I asked if you have any information. Has Sonic been plotting anything recently?"

"Not that I know of. He's mostly been causing destruction in the city. Why?"

"Recently, he and I fought. He mentioned something about a plan that he came up with, and I was just wondering if..."

"You want me to look into it?" Rouge asked. "I'll do that, Shadow."

"Thanks a lot," Shadow said. After that, the line went dead.

Rouge sighed and hung up the phone. As soon as she did, however, the phone rang again. She sighed in frustration and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Rouge, it's the GUN commander. Sonic just tipped us off about something, and we want you to go check it out. Come to HQ immediately."

The bat hung up the phone after her briefing, and then raced out the door heading for GUN headquarters. When she left, Sonic walked out into the street and watched her leave before running off, heading in the direction of Kingdom Valley.


	5. Briefing

Chapter 5: Briefing  


Amy, Blaze, Chris and Shadow raced to GUN headquarters. Shadow had just got off the phone with Rouge, who told him about some mission she was going on. Once they reached GUN, they walked inside and saw the commander. Shadow walked up to him.

"Commander," he said.

The commander looked at Shadow and a smile appeared on his face. "Well, if it isn't Shadow the Hedgehog. What can I do for you?"

"Rouge told me that you has sent her on a mission. I would like to know why and where."

The commander frowned. "Does this have anything to do with Sonic?"

"It does."

The GUN commander nodded, and then pulled out a file, handing it to Shadow. The hedgehog opened it and looked at the report. His eyes widened as he read, skimming over the pages as fast as he could. When he was done, he handed the file back to the commander.

"As you can see from the report, this is very disturbing," the commander said. "Sonic is at Kingdom Valley, and according to what we have on him, he is planning something big. We won't know what yet; that's why we sent Rouge to find out."

"But what could possibly be at Kingdom Valley?" Chris asked. "It's just an old castle; there isn't much to look at."

The commander nodded. "Right you are. But recently, we found out something interesting. Have you ever heard of the Scepter of Darkness?"

Chris, Amy and Blaze shook their heads. Shadow, however, tensed up as he heard the name. The commander looked at him curiously.

"What is it, Shadow?"

"I have heard the name, and seen the Scepter with my own eyes. It was years ago when Sonic, Silver and I foiled a plot of Dr. Eggman's in Soleanna. The doctor captured Princess Elise in order to release some monster named Iblis. There was also this hedgehog I encountered when escorting Rouge to Kingdom Valley; his name is Mephiles. He was sealed inside the Scepter until the doctor ambushed us, causing Rouge to drop the Scepter, causing it to break. Mephiles was released and fused with Ibis, forming a monster name Solaris. Sonic, Silver and I teamed up and defeated Solaris. I am not sure what happened to Mephiles after that; I think he was sealed up in the Scepter again."

Amy frowned. "So what does your story have anything to do with what Sonic is going to do now?"

Shadow turned to face her. "The Scepter of Darkness must be in Kingdom Valley. Sonic is going to release Mephiles!"


	6. Kingdom Valley

Chapter 6: Kingdom Valley  


The commander looked at Shadow, his eyes wide. He cleared his throat and said in a stern voice, "If this is what Sonic will do, then you need to stop him. Head to Kingdom Valley immediately; Rouge is headed there as well. I don't know what his plan is but if he released Mephiles, that won't be good."

Shadow nodded to the commander and headed out the door, followed by Blaze, Amy and Chris. The black hedgehog turned to face them, a grave expression on his face. He sighed and clenched his fists. Chris looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Shadow looked at Chris. "You heard the commander; we have to reach Kingdom Valley. Sonic could release Mephiles any minute, and I have a feeling he is expecting us. It could be a trap; we might have to fight him. Now let's hurry and get to Kingdom Valley."

He ran off. Chris fell silent, thinking about what Shadow said. Then he shook his head and ran after Amy, Blaze and Shadow, heading towards Kingdom Valley.

* * *

Rouge the Bat stood at the entrance to Kingdom Valley, gazing up at the large castle in front of her. The castle in Kingdom Valley was in ruins, although some of it was still standing. She looked around, seeing that the castle was surrounded by broken pillars in water. Many of the pillars were toppling to the ground, making huge splashes in the water. Rouge sighed, and then walked into the castle.

Sonic stood in the center of the room, looking at something. Rouge could see it was the Scepter of Darkness. Suddenly, the Scepter started crackling as energy surrounded in, lighting up the room. Rouge gasped and started to back away when Sonic set the Scepter on the ground, and turned to face her. He grinned evilly, and Rouge stopped in her tracks, suddenly afraid. Sonic walked closer to her and stopped in front of Rouge, still grinning.

"Well well, if it isn't Rouge the Bat. How nice of you to come," Sonic said. "I was just about to start the ritual to release Mephiles. But I have a feeling you came here so that couldn't happen."

Rouge was petrified, astonished at how evil Sonic looked. The hedgehog tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Rouge to speak. Finally, the bat found the courage to talk.

"Yes, you're right. I have orders from GUN; they wanted me to find out what you're doing. It looks like I just found out. Tell me, what is it you're planning?"

Sonic chuckled. "Like I would tell you! You'll just go back to GUN and reveal my plans to them so that they could form a counter-attack. Well, I'll tell you something...you won't be alive to find out!"

He rushed at Rouge, picking her up and holding her by the throat. Sonic clenched his hand, tightening his grip on Rouge, choking her. Rouge gulped for air but couldn't do anything. Her breathing slowed and then stopped. Sonic grinned and threw her across the room, causing her to hit her head on the stone wall. He laughed as blood poured out of her skull, staining the wall in red. Sonic turned away and headed back towards the Scepter when he heard more voices.

"Rouge! Oh my God, what happened?"

The voice belonged to Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic turned around and saw Shadow running over to Rouge. He kneeled down and checked her pulse, sighing in relief when he felt that she still had one. He looked up at Sonic, hatred in his eyes.

"What did you do to her?" he growled angrily.

Sonic chuckled, and then let out an evil laugh. "She came here by herself, intent on reporting my plans back to GUN. I couldn't let that happen, so I did what I had to do."

Chris, Blaze and Amy also ran up next to Shadow. They looked at Sonic, staring at him in shock.

"Why do you want to release Mephiles?" Blaze shouted. "What are you planning this time?"

The evil hedgehog scoffed. "Like you don't already know? You're from the future, so you should know exactly what I'm planning to do! Isn't that right, Blaze?"

Blaze stared at Sonic and yelled. She raised her hands, causing fire to shoot out from them. They fire aimed at Sonic, who merely smirked and dodged it instantly. Suddenly, Sonic was directly in front of Blaze and punched her in the stomach. Blaze's eyes widened as she doubled over, sinking to her knees. Sonic looked up at Shadow and the rest of the gang.

"Anyone else?" he asked. When no one responded, he turned and walked back to the Scepter and picked it up, holding it in his hands. He raised it above his head and closed his eyes. A bright light shone from the Scepter, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Shadow immediately rushed at Sonic but a massive blast of energy hit him, forcing him back. Electricity crackled across the Scepter, sending out waves of dark energy. Sonic's dark aura started to increase also. He screamed and threw the Scepter on the ground, shattering it. When that happened, a dark pool of energy formed on the ground and took on a familiar shape. The light faded away instantly.

Shadow opened his eyes and gasped in shock. Standing next to Sonic was a hedgehog that looked almost exactly like him.

Mephiles the Dark had been released.


	7. A Fight Against Mephiles

Chapter 7: A Fight Against Mephiles  


Mephiles looked around and saw Sonic. He gasped in surprise and clenched his fist in anger.

"Why have you released me, Sonic? Do you realize that I am you sworn enemy?"

Sonic chuckled. "I figured you'd say that, Mephiles. That may have been true once, but no longer. Years ago, Eggman made me evil. Now I only crave death and destruction."

Mephiles was silent for a minute, and then started to chuckle. The chuckle steady grew louder, and then turned into a full blown maniacal laugh.

"Finally, Sonic has become evil! Excellent; this will work out perfectly," he said to himself. Mephiles scanned the room and saw Shadow, Chris, Amy and Blaze standing across the room, their eyes wide. He smirked evilly and walked towards them, standing in front of Shadow. "It's been some time, hasn't it?" he asked Shadow.

"You monster," Shadow growled. "What are you up to this time?"

"Ask Sonic; he's the one who released me. I too am curious as to why he freed me from the Scepter. I can tell it is all part of his plan, though."

Sonic grinned. "Mephiles is going to help me destroy this pathetic world," he told Shadow. "That is why I released him."

"You won't get away with this!" Shadow growled, and then launched himself towards Sonic and Mephiles to attack them. However, Mephiles teleported out of the way and reappeared behind Shadow's back, kicking him and forcing him to slam against the wall. Shadow got up and charged, trying to kick and punch Mephiles. Sonic just stood there, watching the fight in amusement. Mephiles then stuck his hand out, causing abeam of light to shoot itself at Shadow. Shadow, however, saw this coming and used his speed to dodge the blast. Mephiles looked around for Shadow before he doubled over in pain. Shadow had punched his fist into Mephiles's stomach and then delivered a roundhouse kick, sending Mephiles flying into the wall.

Shadow stood silently, waiting for Mephiles to get up. When he did, he eyed Shadow's friends. Chris, Amy, and Blaze were still standing across the room, and Rouge had woken up from unconsciousness. He grinned evilly and formed energy balls in his hands, sending them toward Blaze, who countered the attack with her pyrokinesis. Flames shot out of her hands and hit the dark energy ball. The energy ball and stream of fire collided, struggling against each other. It looked like the two attacks were even for a minute until Mephiles's dark energy ball overpowered Blaze's flames.

Blaze's eyes widened. "Get out of the way!" she shouted.

Everyone dodged the energy ball as it collided with the castle wall. A massive explosion rang out, blasting out the wall of the castle. The castle had started to crumble and bricks fell to the ground, filling the room with dust. When the dust settled, the walls of the castle had fallen to the ground. Mephiles surveyed the damage and saw that Shadow, Chris, Amy and Blaze had survived the blast. Rouge, on the other hand, had been trapped under a pile of bricks and was instantly crushed to death.

"Rouge!" Shadow cried out, and rushed over to the bat's side. He checked her pulse, but found that there was none. He got up and looked at Mephiles with hatred in his eyes. "You'll pay for this! Both of you will, I swear it!"

Sonic laughed. "You'll have to try harder next time, Shadow. Mephiles and I must get going. The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky."

And with that, they Chaos Controlled away. Shadow blinked in surprise and then turned to Blaze. "Since when could Sonic use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald?"

Blaze shrugged. "Sonic's powers are increasing. He already has his werewolf transformation, but I soon fear he may be able to take new forms."

Shadow sighed. "Great; just great. Well, there's not much we can do now. We must get some more help. Fortunately, I know someone who can help us."

"Who?"

"The Chaotix."


	8. Team Chaotix

Chapter 8: Team Chaotix  


Meanwhile at the Team Chaotix Detective Agency, three heroes were sitting around a computer monitor tracking different detective cases. The leader, Vector the Crocodile, stretched and put the computer to sleep. He looked at the rest of the team and grinned.

"What are you so happy about?" Espio asked him.

"I just got a message from Shadow the Hedgehog. Apparently he wants our help on something. He'll be here in a few minutes, along with his friends."

"What did he say?"

Vector sighed. "Nothing much; he'll explain when he'll get here. I did heard it's extremely urgent, though."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Vector opened it and saw Shadow, Blaze, Amy and Chris standing there. He invited them in and walked back to Espio and Charmy, who looked at the visitors. Vector introduced themselves and turned to Shadow, eying him curiously.

"So, I hear you need our help."

Shadow cleared his throat. "You've heard of Sonic the Hedgehog, haven't you?"

Vector, Espio and Charmy all nodded. They knew all about how Sonic became evil.

"What has he done this time?" Espio asked.

"We recently found out that he released Mephiles the Dark. He's planning something, and we want you to find out what he's up to. Can you do that?"

"Sure," Vector said. "Where is he?"

Chris sighed. "We don't know," he told them. "He might be in Dr. Eggman's base, but we're not sure. Can you track him on your computer?"

"Yeah, we can do that."

"Good," Shadow said. "After you find him, contact us."

The Chaotix nodded. After Shadow and his friends left, they sat down at the computer and turned it on, wondering what Sonic was up to.

"Well guys," Vector said. "Looks like we have another mission to do!"


	9. Eavesdropping

Chapter 9: Eavesdropping  


Team Chaotix walked outside of their headquarters and stood in a circle, discussing their plan to eavesdrop on Sonic. Espio had a wire on him so that he could record Sonic's voice on a tape recorder.

"Alright; this is what we'll do," Vector told them. "Once we reach Eggman's base, we'll look for Sonic. Once we find him, we have to listen in on his conversation. Make sure that he doesn't see us because if he does, there's no telling what he might do."

"What about Mephiles?" Espio asked.

Vector thought for a minute. "He'll most likely be with Sonic. Stay your distance from him too."

Espio nodded, and took off. Vector and Charmy followed him. As they ran across the city, they noticed the destroyed buildings and fires that lined the streets. Vector sighed and shook his head, thinking that this was another reason why Sonic needed to be stopped. Once they were at Dr. Eggman's former base, they stopped running and slowly walked inside. Espio, being the ninja that he was, moved stealthily along the corridors. Vector and Charmy followed him, trying to be quiet so not to draw any attention to themselves. A few minutes later, they heard voices. Espio peered around the corner and saw Sonic and Mephiles sitting at a desk talking to each other. The Chaotix all crouched low behind a wall and began to listen.

Mephiles and Sonic were discussing their plans to destroy Earth. Sonic had already tried with a laser powered by the Chaos Emeralds but that had failed due to the Emeralds being powered up by the Master Emerald. He growled angrily, thinking that he would need the Chaos Emeralds again. He knew that Shadow kept them with him, and he needed some way to get them.

Mephiles looked at Sonic, chuckling evilly. "So, what is your plan? You wish to destroy this world, do you not?"

Sonic nodded. "I have a plan, yes. Soon, it shall all be revealed."

"If you are going to destroy this world, then I will help you," Mephiles spoke in a demonic tone. "The Chaos Emeralds are the key to your plot, am I right?"

"That's correct. So are the Sol Emeralds that Blaze has. If we get both the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds, I will be invincible and immortal. First, though, we need a distraction."

Mephiles continued to listen, intrigued at what Sonic was saying. "Go on," he said curiously.

Sonic sighed. "We need to strike terror into the hearts of the people of Earth. In a few days, we are going to assassinate the President."

At this statement, Team Chaotix gasped. How could Sonic even think of murdering the President? He was the leader of the country! They masked their surprise and continued to listen to what Sonic and Mephiles had to say.

"That is only phase two of my plot, however. Once we assassinate the President, the real plan begins. I will not say any more now; when the time is right, then I will explain everything. Is that understood, Mephiles?"

The demonic hedgehog nodded silently.

"Good," Sonic chuckled.

"One last question," Mephiles asked.

Sonic sighed again and looked at Mephiles, his red eyes gleaming evilly. "What?" he growled.

"How will we assassinate the President?"

Sonic pursed his lips, remaining silent for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "I will tell you in due time, Mephiles. Now, I believe our discussion is over."

The two hedgehogs got up and walked out of the room until they could no longer could be seen. The Chaotix silently stood up, staring at each other in shock.

"This is worse than I thought," Vector said. "We have to tell Shadow."

"Agreed," Espio replied. "Shadow and his friends will want to know about this as soon as possible." He took the tape out of the recorder and put it in his jacket pocket. "Let's move," he told them.

The Chaotix walked out of the building and down the street, looking for Shadow's house. Once they found it, Espio walked up and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Shadow answered it.

"What do you want?" he asked sternly.

Espio pulled the tape out of his pocket. "We have something you and your friends need to hear," he told Shadow. "And you're not going to like it one bit."


	10. Warning the President

Chapter 10: Warning the President  


Shadow led Espio, Vector and Charmy inside. Blaze, Chris and Shadow looked at them, wondering what was so important.

"So, what is it? Did you discover anything?" Shadow asked.

"Yes we have," Vector said. "Espio, Charmy and I went to Eggman's base and eavesdropped on Sonic and Mephiles. We found out something terrible that they are plotting."

Espio took the tape out of his jacket pocket and put it in the tape player. Sonic's and Mephiles's voices blared out of the speakers, talking about their plan. Everyone was shocked at what Mephiles and Sonic were saying. When the tape ended, Shadow looked at Espio and Vector.

"It can't be..." he said. "Sonic plans to assassinate the President. If he goes through with this, then all hell will break loose. We must stop him."

"When will this happen?" Amy asked.

Shadow looked at her. "He said in a few days. I have no idea how he's going to attempt the assassination, though. We need to warn the President immediately. I'll teleport to the White House and tip someone off; that way the secret service will be prepared."

Amy nodded. Shadow held up a Chaos Emerald and yelled out, "Chaos Control!" He vanished in a flash of green light, leaving the others in the house.

Charmy turned to Amy. "Shadow knows what he's doing; he'll be okay!"

The pink hedgehog sighed and sat down on the couch. "Let's hope you're right, Charmy."

* * *

Shadow appeared at the White House instantly. He walked up to the double doors and swung them open, striding into the large hall. Secret Service agents were on him immediately but Shadow just remained calm.

"What is your business here, Shadow the Hedgehog?" a Secret Service agent asked.

"I have come to speak to the President. It's an extremely urgent matter that needs attending to."

The Secret Service agent nodded and walked down a hallway to the Oval Office. Shadow walked in and saw the President sitting behind a desk.

"Shadow, I haven't seen you in ages! Tell me what brings you here," the President said.

"I received a tip from the Chaotix moments ago. It's about Sonic."

The President leaned back against his chair. "I'm listening."

"Sonic plans to assassinate you."

Hearing this, the President immediately jumped out of his seat. "Is this true? We know that Sonic's become evil, but..." His face turned to frustration and worry. "When?"

"In a few days. I do not know how he is planning to assassinate you, however. Be on your guard."

The President nodded, and dismissed Shadow. When the hedgehog left, the President got on the phone and dialed a number.

"Yes?" A voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Get me the GUN commander immediately. We have a problem."


	11. The Attack on GUN

Chapter 11: The Attack on GUN

Shadow returned to the house in an instant. The group was gathered around the telephone, listening to a call that had just came in. Shadow was curious and walked up to the phone. Everyone turned to look at him with a grim expression.

Shadow frowned. "Who was that?"

"That was the GUN commander," Chris said. "He's going to Washington DC to talk with the President about the assassination attempt. We still don't know when Sonic is going to attack; it could be any day now. I assume you told the President about Sonic's plot?"

"I did, and he seemed very worried. He must have contacted GUN the moment after I left. If GUN is going to be involved with guarding the President along with the Secret Service, then we might have a chance. I have a plan of attack that might work, but we need to work together."

Espio's eyes widened. "All of us against Sonic and Mephiles? Are you sure that will work, Shadow? The two of them seem more powerful then all of us. Even if we do somehow manage to save the President, we'll have to fight Sonic and may not make it. Ever since he became evil, he's grown more and more powerful every day. I don't know if we can..."

"We have to try," Shadow said. "The main priority of this is to keep the President from being killed. If Sonic succeeds, he could strike fear and terror in the country, and that's exactly what he wants. We cannot fail at any costs."

Blaze was about to speak when the phone rang. She answered it immedietly. "Hello?" she asked.

"Is Shadow there?" a voice said. "This is the GUN commander."

Blaze's eyes flicked to Shadow. "Hold a moment," she said, handing the phone over to Shadow. The black hedgehog took it and held the phone up to his ear.

"Who is this?" Shadow asked.

"It's the GUN commander, Shadow. I need you and your friends to come to the headquarters immedietly. We need to talk about when Sonic is going to attack the White House and what he is planning to do next. Are you available?"

Shadow hesitated and then nodded. "We'll be there in a few minutes," he said, and turned to look at the group. "The GUN commander wants us to head over to the headquarters right now so he can talk about Sonic's plan."

"What are we waiting for?" Charmy said. "Let's get going now!"

He charged out the door, obviously very hyperactive. Espio looked at Shadow and shrugged, then followed Charmy down the street with the rest of the group following them. Once they reached GUN, they saw that the commander was waiting for them. Shadow slowed to a stop and walked up to him. The commander looked very frustrated; he was tapping his foot anxiously and an angry expression was on his face.

"About time you got here," he shouted. "Inside; we need to talk."

The commander led them into the headquarters and sat down at his desk. "I called you all here because Shadow told me that Sonic is planning to kill the President. We need to stop him before he can carry out his plot. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"We could confront him," Blaze said. "If we all work together, maybe we can stop him."

"We already went through this!" Espio shouted. "He's too powerful, and could kill us all in an instant if he wanted to."

The commander shook his head. "What we need is an army. I'm sure that if we launch an attack, we could overpower him."

Shadow cringed at the thought. "An army isn't going to solve anything, commander."

"Then what do you think we should..."

A massive explosion threw him backwards. Shadow, Chris, Blaze, Amy, and the Chaotix ducked as the blast blew open the wall of the building. Smoke came pouring in, covered by derbies. Everyone got up and saw a dark shape fly into the room. It hovered in the air in front of the commander, and when the smoke cleared, it was revealed to be Sonic. The evil hedgehog grinned as he saw the man in front of him.

"Hello commander," Sonic said. "Time for you to die." He held his hand up as a bright ball of dark energy formed in his hand, and shot it straight at the GUN commander, intent on murdering him once and for all.


	12. The Commander's Death

Chapter 12: The Commander's Death

The GUN commander watched helplessly as the ball of energy shot straight for him. Suddenly a black blur of speed stood in front of him and took the blast instead. Sonic's eyes widened as he saw Shadow groan in pain and drop to one knee, breathing heavily. Sonic growled as he ran up to Shadow and put his hand around his neck, lifting him in the air. Sonic's grip tightened as he started to choke Shadow, who was flailing around trying to get out of Sonic's grasp.

"You have interfered for the last time, Shadow!" Sonic shouted. He threw Shadow across the room and watched him hit the wall, creating a huge dent in it. Shadow gasped as he slid to the floor, out of breath. He got up and coughed, breathing heavily and clutching his chest.

Sonic turned back to the commander. "Now as I was saying..." A Chaos Spear appeared in his hand and levitated inches from the Commander's chest. Shadow saw what Sonic was doing and lunged at Sonic but it was too late. The Chaos Spear had flown into the commander's chest, striking his heart immediately. The commander gasped in pain as blood flowed from the wound that the spear had made. Sonic smirked in satisfaction and stood there watching the man's life ebbing away.

"NO!" Shadow screamed. He looked at Sonic, hatred in his eyes. "Why? Why did you kill him?"

Sonic started to laugh. "It's very simple, Shadow. If the commander is dead, then GUN won't have a leader. I'm going to destroy this pathetic military organization so no one can stop me. Then, I'm going to assassinate the President. After that, the U.S.A. and the rest of the world will be in turmoil. After that happens, I will begin phase three of my plan."

"Tell us what your plan is, Sonic!"

"You honestly think that I would tell you? You'll have to figure it out for yourself, Shadow. Anyway, I have some business to take care of and you're in my way."

He moved so fast that Shadow could barely see him. Suddenly he felt himself being thrown back and tumbled over a desk. He got up and growled, sending a Chaos Spear straight for Sonic. The evil hedgehog dodged the attack and reappeared behind Shadow, kicking him the the back. Shadow struggled to get up as Sonic made a massive energy ball in his hand. Shadow's eyes widened as he saw what Sonic was going to do.

"RUN!" he shouted at his friends.

Everyone except Shadow jumped up and ran out of the building, knowing what Sonic was about to do. Inside GUN, Sonic was creating a massive energy ball in his hands. He threw it at Shadow, who held his hands up to try and stop it. The energy ball kept coming and was too powerful for Shadow to stop. His eyes widened and he teleported out of the way just as the ball crashed into the floor. A massive explosion blew away most of the building until all that was left were the crumbling walls of the base. Dust billowed out of the building and fires were starting to form.

Sonic levitated in the air as he took in the damage. He smirked as he looked at Shadow, Amy, Blaze, Chris and the Chaotix. They were shaken, but otherwise unhurt. Shadow and Amy looked at Sonic with shocked expressions on their faces. The evil hedgehog looked away and aimed at the military vehicles and equipment. One by one, the vehicles were blown away until nothing was left. Soldiers bodies were covering the street, killed by the explosions. Once Sonic was done decimating the base, he looked at the group once more.

"Now that I've destroyed GUN, it's time for me to assassinate the President. Think you can stop me?" Sonic said in a menacing tone.

"Why are you doing this?" Chris asked.

Sonic scoffed. "It's all part of my plan, Christopher."

"And what exactly is your plan?" Shadow shouted.

"You'll find out in due time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment at the White House."

He vanished in a flash of green light. Shadow looked at Chris. "He's heading towards the White House. We must stop his attack!"

"How?" Amy asked. "You saw what he did to GUN."

"That isn't important right now; our next destination is the White House. The only thing we can do is stop Sonic from kill the the President." He held up a Chaos Emerald and yelled out, "Chaos Control!"

A flash of green light surrounded them and they were gone.


	13. Assassination

Chapter 13: Assassination  


Shadow and his friends appeared at the White House and looked around for Sonic. They walked into the Oval Office and saw the President sitting at his desk. He looked up as they came in.

"Hello, friends. What are you doing here?" the president asked.

"Sonic is on his way right now to kill you," Espio said. "We need to get you to a safe location."

The President's face paled, and he stood up. "Yes, of course. When will we..."

At that moment, the phone rang. The President picked it up and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"We have an intrusion!" a Secret Service agent's voice said. "It's Sonic; he's...AARRGH! NOOOO!"

The line went dead.

The President's eyes widened and he looked at Shadow and the rest of the group. "Get rid of Sonic; if he truly is trying to kill me, I want you to stop him at all costs."

"What about you?" Amy asked.

"I'll stay in here, protected by my agents. If Sonic gets too close to the Oval Office, then we'll have to fight back."

They all nodded and rushed outside, ready to confront Sonic.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the White House, Sonic the Hedgehog was in the middle of a fight. Secret Service agents hand surrounded him, pelting him with bullets from their guns. The bullets had no effect, however, as they just bounced off his skin. Sonic smirked and hovered in the air. A red aura was surrounding him and slowly growing larger. The Secret Service agents stared at Sonic, who was grinning evilly.

"Pathetic humans," he said. "Take this...CHAOS BLAST!"

The red aura that Sonic had around him suddenly expanded outwards, throwing the humans backwards and vaporizing them instantly. Sonic hovered, laughing maniacally. He saw more agents run out of the White House and raised his hand, throwing Chaos Spears at them. The spears hit the agents and killed them upon impact. The evil hedgehog reached the doors to the White House and walked inside. He saw Shadow and the Chaotix standing in the hallway, blocking his path. Sonic grinned and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Get out of my way," he said angrily. "I have a job to do and you're not going to stop me!"

"We will," Shadow said, and rushed at Sonic. He threw a punch but Sonic dodged it and countered with a punch of his own. His fist hit Shadow's stomach, causing Shadow to double over in pain. Espio threw a shuriken but Sonic dodged it and circled around him, kicking him in the back. Both Shadow and Espio struggled to get up and finally stood on their feet, breathing heavily. Sonic looked at them, chuckling softly.

"I can tell that you two are to weak to defeat me. Why not give up and step aside so I can finish what I started?"

"Never," Espio shouted. He took out two more shuriken and threw them at Sonic, who dodged them again.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sonic said. He teleported above Espio and slammed his fists down upon the ninja's head. The blow was so strong that Espio groaned and fell to the ground unconscious. Shadow saw what had happened and launched himself at Sonic, throwing a punch at the hedgehog. Sonic blocked the punch and grabbed Shadow's arms, twisting them around his back. Shadow gasped in pain as he felt the muscles in his arms stretch from the pressure.

"You will never defeat me," Sonic said. "Now step aside, or I will be forced to kill you!"

Shadow gasped some more as Sonic kneed him in the back. One kick was all it took for Shadow to fall to the ground in severe pain. He looked up at Sonic, who was glaring at him in hatred.

"Shadow!" a voice said. Sonic looked up to see Amy Rose run down the hallway, kneeling next to Shadow. She got up and stared at Sonic, tears filling her eyes.

"Why are you doing this, Sonic? You've become so evil now! What happened to the man I love?"

Sonic said nothing for a minute. A evil sneer was forming on his face. "First of all Amy, I am doing this to destroy the world. Second..."

He held out his hand and a Chaos Lance appeared, stabbing Amy in the stomach. Her eyes widened as she gasped and fell to the ground, blood pooling out from the wound that was made. Her breathing stopped as she died.

"I never loved you," Sonic replied. He took one look at Amy's body and walked down the hallway into the Oval Office.

* * *

Inside the Oval Office, the President watched in horror as he saw Sonic on the television monitor, filmed by the cameras in the hallway. It was a bloodbath; the evil hedgehog was killing every Secret Service and government agent by killing them in horrible ways. His head shot up as the door was thrown open, revealing Sonic. The President's eyes widened in fear when he saw Sonic. He backed away and signaled his agents, who aimed their guns at the hedgehog. Sonic smirked and vanished in a blur of speed, killing the remaining guards.

The President backed away from Sonic, who was walking towards him. "What do you want, Sonic?"

Sonic sneered. "Don't you think that's obvious? I've come to kill you."

He stopped in front of the President, a Chaos Spear forming in his hands. The President looked for a way out but Sonic grabbed him by the neck, choking him. With the other hand, he drove the Chaos Spear into the President's chest. The President's eyes widened and he struggled to speak but Sonic snapped his neck. The President's body fell to the floor with a thud, blood forming around him. Sonic stood in the Oval Office and laughed, then turned around and walked out of the office into the hallway, blasting it with energy balls. Smoke and fires started as Sonic continued to create destruction as he walked. Once he reached the main room, he saw that Shadow, Chris and the Chaotix were nowhere to be seen.

_They must have escaped, _he thought. A bright red aura surrounded him and he unleashed a massive Chaos Blast. The room was instantly vaporized as was the rest of the White House. He walked outside to see the White House crumble to the ground, surrounded by smoke and fire. He started to chuckle which turned into a menacing, maniacal laugh. Then he teleported away, leaving the White House to burn.


	14. Sonic's Plan

Chapter 14: Sonic's Plan  


Sonic teleported back to Eggman's base, where Mephiles was waiting for him. The demonic hedgehog was leaning upon a wall, his arms crossed. He looked up when Sonic walked in the room and chuckled.

"So, did you kill the President?" Mephiles asked.

Sonic nodded. "I have, and now the U.S. government is completely dead. Unfortunately, I ran into Shadow and his friends while I was there, so I had to deal with them. I killed Amy also. Shadow and the others escaped, and I have a feeling that they are at Shadow's house now talking about what just occurred."

"What is your next plan, Sonic?"

"We need to steal the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds from them. When we do, we shall use them to power up the Eclipse Cannon in the ARK, which we shall use to destroy Earth once and for all. Also, a ritual will have to be performed. I have a secret contact that will help me when the time comes. In the meantime, we should focus on stealing those emeralds."

"How will we do that?" the demonic hedgehog asked.

Sonic's eyes gleamed. "We will create a distraction for them, and once they are preoccupied, we shall steal the emeralds."

Mephiles thought about it, and then nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. when shall we strike?"

Sonic grinned. "Soon. When we steal the emeralds, then my plan will begin. You will create a distraction by creating chaos in the city. With Shadow and his friends out of the way, I will be free to steal them. They won't even know what hit them, and by then it will be too late. Once I power up the Eclipse Cannon, nothing they do will be able to stop it." He started to laugh. "Now, go! Destroy the city so that I can get my hands on the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds!"

Mephiles nodded and sped out of the base into the city.

Sonic grinned and chuckled. _Everything is falling into place,_ he thought. _Soon, my plans will be complete!_ He teleported out of the base towards Shadow's house, ready for his evil plan to begin.


	15. Stealing the Emeralds

Chapter 15: Stealing the Emeralds  


Meanwhile at Shadow's house, everyone was watching the news. They were shocked to see the report on about the GUN commander and President being killed, along with many other things that happened. A film clip showed the White House in flames and Washington D.C. completely destroyed. The Chaotix, Blaze, Shadow and Chris watched with horror as the news recounted what had happened that evening.

"This is horrible," Blaze said. "How could Sonic do something like this?"

Shadow sighed, putting his head between his hands. When the hedgehog looked up, he was very frustrated. He got up and paced around the room, finally standing in front of the television. Shadow glared at the crowd, looking angry.

"This is exactly why we need to stop Sonic!" he yelled. "He just killed the President of the United States and the GUN commander! Our country is now without a leader, and this is all over the news. Most likely people are panicking, which is exactly what Sonic wanted. There has been no sight of him since; most likely he is plotting something new. We need to stay on guard in case he tries to attack us again."

He opened the closet door and looked at the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald and the Sol Emeralds. They glowed brightly in unison. Shadow took out a red Chaos Emerald and sighed, deep in thought. He then put it back, closed the door, and sat down on the couch.

"Do you think Sonic will come after the emeralds?" Espio asked.

"Shadow nodded. "There's no doubt in my mind that he will. How soon, though, I cannot say. Mephiles wasn't with Sonic when he attacked the White House, so he still must be back at the base. Something tells me that he and Sonic were discussing the final plot but..."

A huge explosion interrupted him. He jumped up and rushed over to the window, looking out at the city. Fires had started and a massive cloud of smoke was engulfing the city. Blaze and Chris gasped as they saw what had happened.

"It's Sonic; it has to be!" Chris yelled. "Who else could cause such destruction?"

Shadow frowned. "Mephiles."

"What?"

"It's either Sonic or Mephiles that is doing this." He turned to the group. "Alright; here's what we'll do. Blaze and the Chaotix will come with me to confront whoever is doing this. Chris, you can stay here."

Chris blinked. "Why me?"

"I want you to protect the emeralds in case Sonic tries to steal them."

Chris nodded in understanding. He watched Shadow, Blaze and the Chaotix run out the front door, and sat down on the couch, watching the closet that held the emeralds.

* * *

The Chaotix, Blaze and Shadow ran downtown at top speed towards the source of the blast. When they got there, they stopped and looked around. Buildings and homes were destroyed completely and left in ruins. What bothered them, though, was that no one could be seen. Suddenly a loud laugh could be heard. They turned around and saw Mephiles appear behind them.

Shadow growled. "So, it was you who caused all this! What are you up to this time?"

Mephiles laughed. "What do you think? I'm causing destruction in the city. You've come to investigate, I assume?"

"What are you and Sonic planning?"

"If you want to know, you'll have to beat me!"

He vanished and reappeared behind Shadow, kicking him in the back. Shadow fell to the ground and then got back up, swinging a punch at Mephiles. The demonic hedgehog dodged the punch and circled around Shadow to where Blaze and the Chaotix were. Blaze threw fireballs at Mephiles, while Espio took out his shuriken. Both the fireballs and the shuriken hit Mephiles, causing him to growl in pain. He turned toward Blaze and Espio, sending a Chaos Lance towards them. They both dodged it and ran towards Mephiles, kicking and punching him fiercely. Mephiles could take no more and formed an energy ball in his hands, throwing it at the group. All of a sudden, Shadow appeared and held out his hands to stop the energy ball before throwing it back at Mephiles. The demonic hedgehog's eyes widened as he was hit. He screamed in pain as dark energy shocked his body before falling on the ground, breathing heavily. Shadow walked up to him, looking at Mephiles in hatred.

"Now tell us what Sonic is up to!" he demanded.

Mephiles started to laugh, which greatly surprised Shadow. "You fools; do you honestly think I was destroying the city just for fun? I was stalling you! You see, Sonic is on the way to your house to steal the emeralds. This was just a distraction I created to lure you away from there!"

Shadow's eyes widened. "Tell us what he will do with the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Don't tell me you didn't know. Here's a clue: it all takes place on the space colony ARK."

"No...it can't be!"

Mephiles just laughed. "Yes; he's going to fire the Eclipse Cannon. Pity you won't be able to stop him in time!"

Shadow yelled and started to run back to the house. The others followed him, hoping that they weren't too late.

* * *

Back at the house, Chris was still guarding the emeralds. He opened the closet and looked at them, amazed that they were glowing. Suddenly, the lights went out. Chris looked around and felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked.

There was silence in the house, so he thought nothing of it. All of a sudden, he was hit on the head by something. He looked up and gasped to see the form of Sonic, who was hovering above him. Sonic grinned and grabbed the emeralds. A bright light shone from them, radiating with power. Some of the chaos energy hit Chris in the chest. He let out a loud scream of pain and fell to his knees. When he looked up, he saw that the emeralds had lost their color and were now black. Sonic chuckled and then vanished instantly. Suddenly, Sonic, Blaze and the Chaotix rushed into the house. They gasped when they saw Chris laying on the floor and the emeralds missing.

Shadow rushed over to Chris and shook him awake. "Chris, what happened? Where are the emeralds?"

Chris looked up at Shadow before responding weakly, "Sonic took the emeralds. They're gone."

Everyone let out a cry of surprise at what Chris said. The human looked at Shadow with fear in his eyes before he felt a stinging pain go through him. He fell to the floor and lost consciousness.


	16. Chris the Hedgehog

Chapter 16: Chris the Hedgehog  


Christopher Thorndyke lay on the couch, unconscious. Shadow, Blaze and the Chaotic were watching him for any signs of movement. They were very concerned about what Chris said about Sonic taking the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, along with the Master Emerald. On top of all that, Chris had been hit with Chaos Energy from the emeralds when he tried to stop Sonic from stealing them.

Shadow watched Chris eagerly. He signed and looked at Blaze, who had the same expression of concern.

"What's going to happen to him?" Blaze asked.

Shadow shrugged. "I am not sure. Some of the energy from the Chaos Emeralds went directly into him; if he wakes, he will not be the same."

Blaze frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"The Chaos Emeralds have power unimaginable. If they are absorbed by someone, the energy gives them power and sometimes transforms them. Chris could develop Chaos powers and..."

He was interrupted by the sound of screaming. Shadow looked at Chris and his eyes widened in shock. Chris was trashing about, looking like he was having a seizure. Bolts of energy crackled around him, glowing brightly. It went on for about a minute before a bright glowing aura highlighted Chris's body. Then suddenly, the human started to transform.

Brown fur grew out of his skin, covering every inch of his body. Chris's hair grew out, stretching and separating into six sharp quills. A tail grew out from the base of his spine, and his face pushed out into a small muzzle. His ears changed shape as they were tugged to the top of his head, becoming pointed and triangular.

When the transformation finished, a brown hedgehog lay on the couch in place of Chris. The hedgehog's eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking around the room.

"What happened?" the hedgehog said.

Shadow, Blaze and the Chaotix stared at Chris in shock. They had just seen him turn into an anthropomorphic hedgehog, and they were very surprised.

"I think you should take a look at yourself," Shadow said. He handed Chris a mirror. Chris looked into it and saw a brown hedgehog staring back at him. His eyes widened and he looked at Shadow.

"How did this happen?" Chris asked.

"You absorbed some of the Chaos Emeralds' power," Shadow told him. "I'm guessing this caused you to turn into what you are now. Can you use any Chaos powers?"

Chris thought for a minute. "I do feel energy running through my body; plenty of it."

Blaze sighed. "It looks like we have someone else now that's pretty powerful. You, and Shadow."

The brown hedgehog stood up and stretched. "So, what now?"

"Sonic is on the ARK ready to fire the Eclipse Cannon. We need to stop him!"

Chris grinned. "Then let's get to it! Since I'm as powerful as you now, we'll have an advantage against him."

"Can you use Chaos Control?" Vector asked Chris. "It would be easier if we could just teleport to the ARK."

"Of course," Chris said. He closed his eyes and a green aura of Chaos Energy surrounded him. "Chaos Control!" he shouted, causing the Chaos Energy to expand around him, Shadow, Blaze and the Chaotix.

In a flash of green light, they were gone.


	17. The Space Colony ARK

Chapter 17: The Space Colony ARK  


A bright green glow appeared in the ARK and then vanished, revealing Chris and his friends. They looked around cautiously, on guard for any attacks by Mephiles or Sonic. Chris sighed and glanced at Shadow, making eye contact with him.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"We have to find Sonic. He's obviously using the Chaos Emeralds to power up the Eclipse Cannon. Do you know where that is?"

Shadow nodded. "Follow me."

He ran down the hallway, turning corners left and right. Finally they came to a huge door that was sealed shut. Shadow tried to open it but couldn't. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Beyond this door is the Eclipse Cannon. If I am right, that is where the emeralds are stored. We need to find a way to get inside this room!"

Vector frowned. "This door is sealed tight, though. Do you thing a Chaos Spear or Chaos Blast could open it?"

"Let me try," Chris said. He raised his hand and shot a Chaos Spear at the door but the attack didn't make a dent. He then motioned the group to back away and let out a Chaos Blast. The door still didn't open.

"Can't we just teleport inside?" Chris asked Shadow.

Shadow pursed his lips and thought about it. "It might be possible," he said. "But it's worth a try." He closed his eyes and started to yell out the command. Before he could finish his sentence, though, he felt something slam into his back, forcing him to fall to the ground. He got up and looked around for his attacker.

Mephiles stood behind them, glaring at the group. A Chaos Lance was building up energy in his right hand, and he was aiming it at Shadow. Chris, Blaze and the Chaotix all got into battle stances, ready to fight the demonic hedgehog.

"You're not going through that door," Mephiles said. "I'll make sure of that, Sonic has a great plan, and he does not want to be interrupted. The Eclipse Cannon is almost ready to fire, and with the combined power of the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald and Sol Emeralds, it will obliterate Earth until no trace of the planet is left. He also has a secret contact with him, one that you have faced before."

"Who is it?" Shadow asked.

Mephiles grinned evilly. "You'll find out. Now, it's time to die!"

He sent the Chaos Lance towards Shadow, who dodged it. The attack hit the door and bent it inwards, cracking the metal. Shadow saw this and smirked, then vanished and reappeared behind Mephiles. He kicked Mephiles in the back and circled around him, punching the demonic hedgehog in the stomach. Mephiles gasped but stood his ground.

"You think you can defeat me now? Every time you've tried to kill me, you and your friends have failed! What hope do you have?"

Shadow looked at him, then at Chris. He nodded to the hedgehog, who made a Chaos Blast that threw Mephiles back against the wall. Mephiles screamed in pain as the energy washed over him. He struggled against the blast but it was too much for him and he groaned weakly, falling to his knees.

The blast had also collapsed the door to the Eclipse Cannon, and the path to the room was now open. Shadow took one last look Mephiles before running into the room, not noticing Mephiles slowly get up and teleport away. The group kept on until they saw a huge machine in the center. The Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and Master Emerald were inside the machine, powering it.

"That must be the Eclipse Cannon," Blaze said. She walked toward it but then jumped out of the way when a blast of energy came toward her. Sonic walked forward and stood in front of them, grinning evilly.

"Well well, you found me," Sonic said. "Mephiles tells me that you want to destroy the cannon and stop it from firing. I can tell you one thing: that's never going to happen."

"He also told us that you had a contact who was helping you!" Shadow shouted. "Who is it?"

Sonic's grin grew wider. "It's someone that you've met before, Shadow. You once saved the world from him when you were trying to recover your memory!"

Shadow's eyes grew wide. "No...you can't mean..."

"Yes, Shadow. It's me," a voice said. A figure stepped out behind Sonic and glared at Shadow, his three red eyes gleaming evilly.

It was Black Doom.


	18. Firing the Eclipse Cannon

Chapter 18: Firing the Eclipse Cannon  


Shadow stared at Black Doom in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; he thought that Black Doom had been killed!

"I can see that you are shocked by my appearance, Shadow," Black Doom said.

The black hedgehog finally found the courage to speak. "How...how are you alive? I killed you years ago!"

Black Doom smirked. "You only weakened me. I am very hard to kill, but you almost did. Years later, I came back to Earth in secret hoping to try and destroy it once again. Then I met Sonic. He said that he was evil due to Eggman's experiment and also wanted to destroy the planet, so i decided to help him. Now, here we are. Enemies turned allies, I guess you could say."

"You, Mephiles and Sonic will never get away with this!" Shadow shouted. He threw a punch at Black Doom, but the alien teleported out of the way, reappearing behind the hedgehog. He blasted Shadow in the back with a Chaos Spear, sending him flying into the wall. Shadow got up and looked at Black Doom. "I'll defeat you no matter what!" he shouted again.

"Keep telling yourself that," Black doom replied. He looked at Sonic. "Is the Eclipse Cannon almost ready to fire?"

Sonic nodded. "It's about 85 percent complete. In a few minutes, it should be ready."

"Excellent," Black Doom whispered. He then looked at Shadow again, who was in a battle stance, ready to fight. "Well, are you going to just stand there? I though you wanted to destroy the cannon?"

"Shut up!" Shadow screamed. A red aura surrounded him as he built up power. Black Doom saw this and narrowed his eyes. Chris, Blaze and the Chaotix all got out of the way.

"CHAOS BLAST!" The hedgehog yelled. A bright red blast rippled outwards and surrounded the entire room.. Everyone braced themselves as the blast expanded. When the attack was over, the room was nearly destroyed. Shadow and the others looked up, but were shocked to see that the Eclipse Cannon was still running.

"How is that possible? That was Shadow's Chaos Blast at full power!" Espio exclaimed. "The cannon should have been destroyed."

Sonic chuckled. "The Eclipse Cannon has just reached full power, and is now ready to be fired, Nothing can stop it now."

"No...it can't be!" Chris yelled. "We have to do something."

Mephiles sneered. "There's nothing you can do; now watch as Earth is destroyed!"

Everyone watched as Sonic pressed the button to fire the cannon. As soon as he did, all of the emeralds began to glow brightly. The room shook and the roof opened, revealing a view of space and Earth. A bright laser beam had build up on the side of the ARK and build up power, then shone brightly as it reached full power. Then the cannon fired.


	19. Darkspine Sonic the Werehog

Chapter 19: Darkspine Sonic the Werehog  


Everyone watched as the Eclipse Cannon fired, its laser heading towards Earth. Sonic, Black Doom and Mephiles had proud looks on their faces, and were staring at the laser as it blasted towards Earth. The Chaotix, Shadow, Blaze and Chris all had looks of horror, their eyes fixed on the cannon. Suddenly Shadow lunged towards the Eclipse Cannon, intending on destroying it. He pulled the emeralds out of their holding place and smirked. Sonic immediately stood in front of Shadow, blocking his path.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked, eying the emeralds.

"Disabling the cannon," Shadow said. "If the emeralds are out of the cannon, then it should disable because it has no power left."

Sonic smirked and glanced at the cannon. "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Look outside."

Shadow looked outside and gasped. The laser from the Eclipse Cannon was still heading towards Earth!

"How is this possible?" he asked Sonic. "I took the emeralds out of the machine; it should have been disabled."

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Sonic said. "But the Eclipse cannon is powering so much energy from the emeralds that it is now active, even without the emeralds inside it. One reason I stole the emeralds was to give the cannon enough power so that it could fire on its own."

"What's the other reason?" Chris yelled.

Sonic looked at Chris. "The other reason I stole the emeralds was to gain more power. After the Eclipse Cannon destroys Earth, I will use them to become the most powerful being in the galaxy! And speaking of destroying Earth, why don't you look outside once more and say goodbye to your beloved home planet?"

Shadow followed Sonic's gaze and a look of fright appeared on his face. The laser flew towards Earth and hit the planet. Cracks began to appear in the crust and suddenly Shadow could see the Earth's core beneath the crust. Then without warning, the planet exploded into pieces.

"NOOOOOOO!" Shadow, Blaze and Chris all screamed. They dropped to their knees and stared in horror as they saw their planet being destroyed. Sonic watched with amusement as the Earth broke into pieces and disappeared forever. He chuckled and threw back his head, laughing evilly. Mephiles and Black Doom all joined in, their evil sadistic laughter echoing throughout the room.

Black Doom looked at Shadow. "It's over, shadow. earth has been destroyed; your home planet is no more. Now...what should we do with you and your friends?"

Shadow glared at Black Doom and Sonic in hatred. "You have caused enough evil...it is time to settle this once and for all!"

"A fight to the death, is it?" Sonic asked. He smirked. "Challenge accepted. But first, I believe you have something that I need."

He vanished in a blur of speed and Shadow felt himself flying backwards. He hit the ground and struggled to get up. Both he and Chris gasped when the saw that Sonic had the Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and the Master Emerald in his hands. A bright glow illuminated from them and they began to circle around him, going faster with each passing second.

"What's going on?" Blaze yelled. "What is he doing with the emeralds?"

The roof of the ARK suddenly collapsed, and everyone was sucked into space. They hovered above the ARK, floating in zero gravity. The emeralds were still circling Sonic when suddenly a bright glow shielded him from sight. When the light faded, Sonic had changed. His fur was now a thick dark bluish-purple with white streaks. His face was now a long snout with the teeth grown into long sharp fangs. Claws sprouted out of his fingernails and looked very sharp. Also, his arms and legs had massive muscles on them.

Sonic's eyes opened, revealing to be a pure white. He chuckled and glared at Shadow.

"Say hello to Darkspine Sonic the Werehog."


	20. Ultimate Power

Chapter 20: Ultimate Power  


Sonic sneered, seeing his enemy's faces change to horror. They had never expected Sonic to use all of the emeralds to obtain a more powerful form. One thing was for sure; Sonic was not going to go down that easily. Shadow and the others had to think of something fast, otherwise they would never defeat him.

"I see you are surprised by this new form," Sonic said. "It is very intimidating, and it is a combination of my Darkspine form and my werewolf form. In case you haven't noticed, I am much more powerful in this form. You don't have a chance of defeating me, and you shall all die."

Shadow looked at Sonic in anger. "We will defeat you, Sonic! Your evil ways have gone on long enough and they will come to an end!"

Sonic laughed. "You will try."

He vanished in a flash of light and appeared behind Shadow's back. Shadow turned around but it was too late. Sonic slammed his fist into Shadow's back, causing the black hedgehog to gasp in pain. He punched at Sonic, who caught the punch in his fist and twisted Shadow's arm. Shadow screamed as he felt bones in his arm crack. Then Sonic vanished again and Shadow felt sharp claws scratch his face. He screamed even more as blood covered his face and whimpered in pain from the wounds that Sonic had made.

Sonic stopped for a minute and surveyed the damage he had done to Shadow. He chuckled evilly and smirked. "So this is the great Shadow the Hedgehog? From what I've done to you, it doesn't look like you're putting up much of a fight!"

Shadow breathed heavily and glared at Sonic. "How...how did you get this much power?" he asked.

"Though the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald, and the Sol Emeralds," Sonic stated. "I have absorbed all of their power, and I am more powerful that all of you combined! However, that is not enough for me. I only need one more item to become immortal and invincible."

"What is that?" Blaze asked.

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "The Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow."

Shadow's eyes widened and narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? How could you use me to become immortal?"

"Do you know how much Chaos Energy you hold, Shadow? If I absorb your energy, it will make me immortal."

"That will never happen!" Chris shouted. He sent out a Chaos Blast so powerful, it even hurt Sonic. The evil hedgehog screamed as the heat burnt his skin a little. He crossed his arms to withstand the blast until it faded. Sonic stood there and stared at Chris in shock.

"Your Chaos Energy is the same as Shadow's!" He exclaimed, and then a thought crossed his mind. _If I absorb his energy also, along with Blaze's and possibly the Chaotix, I will be the most powerful being in the universe! _He turned his attention to Chris. "I don't know how you became a hedgehog, but I do know one thing: I must have your Chaos Energy!"

Chris just stared at him. "Let's see you try!"

He shot a Chaos Spear at Sonic and then teleported in front of him. Sonic looked surprised and concentrated his own energy. Chris fired another spear towards Sonic, which hit the energy ball Sonic was charging up. The two attacks collided with each other, causing a flurry of small explosions. As the explosions stopped, both hedgehogs were hovering across from each other, looking at their respective opponents intently.

"Enough of this!" Sonic shouted. "It is time I finally finished my plan!"

His aura flared around him as he charged up Chaos Energy in his right hands, aiming it at Shadow. The energy hit Shadow, and he started screaming in pain. Energy crackled all around him, making him scream even louder.

"What are you doing to Shadow? Stop it; you're hurting him!" Blaze yelled.

Sonic continue to watch Shadow. "You'll find out," he told Blaze.

The energy surrounding Shadow died down, and he stopped screaming. Suddenly, he noticed that his fur was turning crystal. He started to shrink as his body began to change, becoming diamond-like in appearance. His head flattened and his arms and legs connected with each other. When the transformation had finished, a red and black Chaos Emerald floated in midair. It glowed brightly and hovered towards the other emeralds circling around Sonic.

Blaze, Chris, and the Chaotix gasped as they saw what Sonic had done. They couldn't believe it; Sonic had transformed Shadow into a Chaos Emerald! They glared at him in anger.

"Change him back now!" Chris yelled.

Sonic smirked. "Why should I? I can already feel the absorption of energy flowing through my body. It's made me immortal now, so there is no chance of defeating me!"

Suddenly, the emeralds began to circle faster around Sonic and sent out a bright light. When the light faded, Sonic had a massive amount of aura surrounding him. He clenched his fists, chuckled, and then looked at his enemies.

"Ready for round two?" he asked, and then shot towards them with murderous intent.


	21. The Final Battle

Chapter 21: The Final Battle  


Black Doom and Mephiles watched Sonic with pride. They had been observing the battle, and had noticed that Sonic was more powerful then both of them. However, they chose to ignore that and continued to watch Sonic fight. The evil hedgehog was now immortal since he had transformed Shadow into a Chaos Emerald and absorbed his energy, and was now preparing for the final battle.

Chris, Blaze and the Chaotix stared at Sonic as he reached full power. They could not believe how powerful he had got after absorbing Shadow's energy. Sonic looked at them and grinned evilly.

"It's time for the final battle!" he yelled.

He shot forwards towards them with murderous intent. Chris got in front of him and blocked his way to Blaze and the Chaotix, who had lined up behind him.

"You'll have to go through me first, Sonic!" Chris told him.

Sonic grinned, and the two started to battle. Chris started out with a punch, but Sonic blocked it in his hand. The two struggled for a minute before breaking apart and flying at each other, fighting with tremendous speeds. Chris kicked Sonic hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Sonic groaned and looked at Chris, a grin forming on his face.

"You're powerful; I'll give you that," Sonic stated.

He vanished in a speed of light and reappeared in front of Chris. The two hedgehogs stared at each other for a moment before charging at each other once again. This time, though, Chris was forming a Chaos Spear in his hands. He tossed it at Sonic and hit him across the face. Sonic screamed in pain as the spear hit him. He charged up another dark energy ball and threw it at Chris, but the brown hedgehog just blasted it aside. Chris closed his eyes and concentrated. Electricity crackled all around him as his Chaos Energy increased. His fur turned golden, and his quills stood up like spikes. A bright golden aura also flared around him. When he stopped changing, he looked like the Super version of Sonic.

Chris grinned. "Now that I'm in my Super form, this match will be even!"

Sonic chuckled. "I can sense that you are much more powerful; however, not as powerful as me!"

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Let me give you an example," Sonic told him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A bright red aura built up around him, causing his Chaos Energy to increase. Sonic started yelling as the aura got bigger and became massive. Energy crackled all around Sonic as the emeralds glowed once more, sending power into Sonic's body. He snapped his eyes open and the red aura became a large shield.

Chris gasped as Sonic shot towards him, punching and kicking the hedgehog so fast it looked like the assault was done using a machine gun. Sonic threw Chris up into the air and slammed his elbows into his stomach, hearing ribs crack from the pressure. Chris yelled in pain as Sonic continued wounding him. He closed his eyes and focused his Chaos Energy into a massive Chaos Blast, forcing Sonic away from him. Chris grimaced in pain as the energy healed his body also.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Your Chaos Energy...it's even more powerful that Shadow's! I must have it."

"That's not going to happen, Sonic," Chris told him.

Sonic laughed. "Oh, it will soon." In a burst of speed, he stood in front of Chris and his hand shot out, tightening around Chris's neck. Chris tried to get out of Sonic's grip but the evil hedgehog wouldn't let go.

Then, something unexpected happened. A large ball of flame shot towards Sonic, hitting him. Sonic screamed in pain as the fire burned away at his body. He let go of Chris and created a shield around him, causing the fire to disappear. Chris looked around and saw Blaze standing near him, holding out her hands to summon more fire. Sonic narrowed his eyes and growled.

"You shouldn't have done that, Blaze."

Blaze said nothing and continued to shoot fire at him. Sonic vanished and reappeared behind Blaze, putting her in a headlock. The Chaotix saw this and rushed to the rescue. Espio threw some shuriken at Sonic, which hit him in the back. Sonic let go of Blaze and turned his attention to them.

Vector, Charmy and Espio threw some more shuriken but Sonic caught them in his hands and threw them back at the Chaotix, who dodged the attacks. Suddenly, Sonic vanished and appeared behind them. Espio turned around but not before Sonic shot a Chaos Lance towards him. The attack hit Espio in the chest and went through his body. Espio gasped and clutched his chest as blood flowed from the wound. He looked up at Sonic, who instantly appeared in front of him.

Sonic said nothing and blasted Espio with a dark energy ball, killing him instantly.

Vector, Chris, and Blaze looked at Sonic in horror.

"What have you done?" Vector yelled.

Sonic grinned and chuckled. "This battle has gone on long enough; it's time I ended this with my most powerful attack! And don't worry, you won't feel a thing when I drain your Chaos Energy and add it to my own!"

"You won't get away with this!" Blaze exclaimed, and shot a fireball at Sonic. The attack was futile, as Sonic just shielded himself from the flames.

Everyone watched in a mixture of awe and horror as the Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and the Master Emerald all started to circle around Sonic, creating a blinding white light. A huge red aura was starting to build up around Sonic and was starting to flare outwards.

"CHAOS PUNISHMENT!" Sonic yelled, and then instantly disappeared. Vector, Charmy, Blaze and Chris looked around wildly for Sonic, not knowing where he had gone.

Suddenly a scream came from Blaze. Sonic had appeared in front of her and had dealt Blaze a massive blow to the head, knocking her unconscious. He vanished again and did the same thing to Vector and Charmy. When he appeared in front of Chris, the brown hedgehog was in shock at what Sonic had done.

"Please, Sonic...don't do this!" Chris pleaded.

Sonic grinned. "Don't worry, Chris. Blaze and Vector aren't dead, and I don't plan on killing you either. I told you before; all I want is your energy. I'm going to do the same thing to you all like what I did to Shadow."

He held up his hand, causing a blast of Chaos Energy to hit Chris, Vector and Blaze. Chris's eyes widened as he saw what Sonic was planning to do. The light from the emeralds shone brighter, and he screamed in pain as he felt his body beginning to change. The last thing he saw was Sonic laughing evilly before the light from the emeralds vanished and he knew no more.


	22. The Rise of Dark Sonic

Chapter 22: The Rise of Dark Sonic  


Sonic looked at his enemies with an evil grin on his face. They were screaming in pain, wondering what Sonic was doing to them. A bright light formed around them and intensified. When it faded, three Chaos Emeralds and a Sol Emerald were hovering where Chris, Blaze, Vector and Charmy had been. They floated near Sonic, who felt the Chaos Energy absorb into his body. He chuckled evilly and looked at the emeralds.

"Finally, my plans are complete!" he said to himself. "By transforming Chris, Blaze and the Chaotix into emeralds, I have gained more Chaos Energy! Now no one can stand in my way."

Black Doom and Mephiles looked at each other nervously and then at Sonic.

"What are we going to do now, Sonic?" Mephiles asked. "You have successfully destroyed the world, and have absorbed your enemies' Chaos Energy by transforming them into Chaos Emeralds and a Sol Emerald. Black Doom and I have noticed that you have gained much power since you absorbed their energy."

Sonic said nothing. He glared at Mephiles and a grin appeared on his face. Suddenly dark energy appeared in his hands, and he aimed the energy at Mephiles. The demonic hedgehog saw what he was planning and his eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" Mephiles shouted, surprised.

"You're right," Sonic said. "I have gained much power, and even though I am now immortal, I plan to gain even more!"

"What are you talking about?"

An evil gleam came into Sonic's eyes. "I never planned to share my power with you, Mephiles! Ever since I released you from the Scepter of Darkness I have only been using you for my own personal gain. You have been a good pawn, but I am afraid that I have no further use for you!"

Mephiles's eyes widened when he heard this. "But what about Black Doom? Do you plan to betray him also?"

Sonic shook his head. "He and I have much in common, but he will work for me. Black Doom and I will scour the galaxy, destroying and taking over planets. One planet in particular has caught our eye, and we intend to go there immediately."

The dark energy in Sonic's hand grew massive, crackling with electricity. He tightened his fist and aimed it at the demonic hedgehog.

"Goodbye, Mephiles!" Sonic yelled, and threw the energy ball at Mephiles. The demonic hedgehog screamed as the attack collided with his body, vaporizing him instantly. When the attack ended, there was no trace of him at all. Sonic grinned and laughed evilly.

"Well done, Sonic!" Black Doom said. "Now, come! It is time for us to begin our destruction and enslavement of the universe!"

Sonic growled, his red eyes flashing violently. "Do not forget you place, Black Doom. You are here to serve me; there is no 'us'. Now, I understand that the planet we have found is filled with sentient life?"

Black Doom nodded. "Yes, it is called Mobius."

"Very well; let's head there immediately. Once I take over the planet Mobius, I will move on to other planets. Soon, the entire universe will hear my name and shudder in fear at the mention of Dark Sonic!"

He threw back his head and let out a maniacal laugh, with Black Doom joining in. Then they teleported away, taking the Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and the Master Emerald with them. The rise of Dark Sonic had begun!


End file.
